The present invention relates to a bedroom cabinet, and more specifically, to a unit type bedroom cabinet which is optimum to provide a flophouse facility comprising a number of individual rooms on the floor of an existing building.
There have been heretofore proposed unit type bedroom cabinets used as a flophouse requiring no bath room or a flophouse for taking a nap. This bedroom cabinet is designed so that it has a floor area at least approximately equal to an area of a bed, has a height such that a user can erect the upper half of his body on the bed, and has the circumference completely shut off from the outside except a doorway. Such a bedroom cabinet can be carried afer it has been assembled and completed and can be simply installed for workmen's quarters or a stadium in a site of construction. In this case, since of course a plurality of bedroom cabinets can be arranged in a plane on the floor of the building and one bedroom cabinet can be stacked on the other, many workmen can be received in a limited floor area for rest. Fixing one's eyes upon this advantage, an attempt has been also made to provide a flophouse in which a number of bedroom cabinets as described above are installed for users to take a nap at at low charges.